Behind the scene BSD
by Shakemiiko Kairin
Summary: kejadian-kejadian tidak jelas yang terjadi ketika rekaman film BSD


Sebelum baca fic gaje ini, harap baca peringatan nggih v

WARNING : gaje kebangetan, penistaan tokoh, ada Kairinnya (anggap saja OC), humor garing (banget -_-"), murahan, bahasa (agak) kaku, typo, aneh, dan warning-warning lainnya.

Bagi yang merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tanda panah yang mengarah ke kiri di pojok kiri atas~

.

.

.

.

"Namaku adalah Nakajima Astuti. Aku diusir dari panti asuha-"

"SETOP! SETOP! Atsushi sayang, bukan Astuti, ulang!" Kairin berteriak dari tempat duduknya. Rupanya ia sedang menyutradarai film berjudul "Bungou Stray Dogs 1" yang semua pemainnya merupakan tokoh Bungou Stray Dogs (lah).

Sang pemuda berambut putih tersebut menghela nafas kemudian mengulangi perkataanya.

"Namaku adalah Nakajima Astu-Atsushi. Aku diusir dari panti asuhanku karena…." Dannn kemudian Kairin tepuk jidat.

Setelah mengulang kembali (untuk kesekian kalinya), adegan dimana Atsushi memperkenalkan dirinyapun selesai. Selanjutnya, adegan ditemukannya Dazai di sungai.

"Kali ini, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya!" teriak Atsushi kemudian menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sungai.

1 menit…..

2 menit…..

10 menit…..

"Lah?" Atsushi menatap sungainya bingung kemudian menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal.

"Orangnya mana?" Tanya Kairin. Para kru kamera mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu menahu akan kemana hilangnya tokoh yang seharusnya keluar-Dazai.

"Dasar manusia boros perban itu,,," dengan tidak sabaran, Kunikida menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

"M-maa, maa, tenanglah Kunikida-san," kata Kenji menenangkan Kunikida yang tengah coretPMScoret naik darah tersebut.

"Mungkin ia lupa?" Tanizaki memberi pendapat.

"Tetapi aku bersumpah tadi aku sudah melihat Dazai-san menjatuhkan diri di sungai," sahut Naomi.

"Hummm," Kairin dengan kebanyakan gaya (?) menaruh jari di dagunya, berpikir.

"Mungkin ia tenggelam," kata Kairin santai. Semua mengangguk.

Tapi tunggu.

"A-Ano…." Atsushi mencoba meminta perhatian.

"Ada apa Atsushi-kun?" Tanya Kenji.

"Kalau memang benar Dazai-san terjatuh….."

"Kenapa ia tak kunjung keluar? Ia pasti tahu bukan kalau adegannya gagal?"

"Ada benarnya juga sih…."

 _ **DEG.**_

"Lah terus….."

 _Sedangkan di salah satu pelabuhan di Yokohama….._

 _"Perasaan aku tak kunjung ditarik ke tepi sungai….."_

 _"Apakah adegannya diulang?"_

 _"Tetapi kenapa aku masih berada di dalam air?"_

 _"Aku mulai kehabisan nafas,"_

Rupanya Dazai terseret sampai ke laut tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di tempat rekaman. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya sendiri.

 _"Mungkin aku akan berenang ke atas,"_ dan kemudian Dazai berenang ke permukaan air. Sesampainya ia di permukaan, ia terkaget.

"PELABUHAN?!" teriak Dazai-kemudian berenang ke tepian.

"Apa-apaan," kemudian, sambil mencak-mencak ia berjalan kembali ke tempat rekaman yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari pelabuhan tersebut.

 _Kembali ke tempat rekaman….._

"Jadi kesimpulannya Dazai hilang? Atau melarikan diri?" Tanya Atsushi.

"Au, ah, gelap, mending kita skip aja adegan-"

"APA APAAN KALIAN INI BIKIN REKAMAN ENGGAK BECUS!" tiba-tiba Dazai datang entah dari arah mana (?) kemudian menendang kursi Kairin dengan begitu keras sampai yang sedang duduk di kursi tersebut terjungkal dan terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Jahat kau," tak perlu waktu terlalu lama, Kairin pun keluar dari sungai dan memposisikan kembali kursinya kemudian mendudukinya.

"Mulai lagi Atsushi-kun!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rekaman adegan di dalam gudang…..**_

"Oke, Atsushi-kun, setelah Dazai mulai ceramah tataplah bulan dan berubahlah menjadi harimau seutuhnya!" Kairin memberi aba-aba. Atsushi mengangguk kemudian duduk meringkuk di atas salah satu boks di situ.

"Mulai!"

"Dazai-san, kau bisa membaca di tempat gelap seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa, pengelihatanku begitu tajam dan akupun sebenarnya sudah hafal dengan seisi buku ini,"

"Lalu kalau kau sudah membacanya mengapa kau membacanya lagi?"

"Ini buku bagus Atsushi-kun, yang namanya buku bagus akan tetap menjadi buku yang bagus tak peduli sudah berapa kalipun aku membacanya,"

Rekaman berjalan dengan begitu lancar, tidak sesulit rekaman yang sebelumnya.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu dari situ! Aku yakin itu harimaunya Dazai-san!"

"Tidak, kupikir itu hanya angin menjatuhkan sesuatu,"

"Itu si pemangsa manusia! Dia datang untuk memakanku!" muka panik Atsushi begitu menghayati adegan ini.

"Kau ni pekok sekali, mana mungkin ada harimau keluar dari situ govlok -_-" kau i-"

"CUT! CUT! Siapa yang memberi naskah njowo seperti itu?" Tanya Kairin. Dazai mengangkat bahu,

"Aku hanya mengikuti naskahnya," kata Dazai kemudian dengan malasnya ia terbaring di boks yang tengah ia duduki.

"Aku kira naskah njowo akan membuat film-nya lebih kocak," seseorang tiba-tiba keluar di samping Kairin. Rupanya itu Elise.

"Kau ini meru-" belum sempat Kairin mengomel sudah ada Mori di belakangnya yang sudah membawa pisau dan siap menusuk Kairin kapan saja.

"Kau ini meru-…..?" Mori tersenyum dengan begitu menakutkan, namun Kairin hanya terdiam dan menelan ludah.

"Oke Dazai, kusudah merevisi dan mengganti naskahmu, pakai yang ini saja," kata Kairin, melarikan diri dari Mori dan menuju ke tempat Dazai berada, kemudian memberi naskah tersebut.

"Jadi,"

"Ayo kita ulang?"

 _ **Rekaman adegan keluarnya Akutagwa…..**_

"Jadi Akutagawa-kun, kau berjalan membawa tas ini kemudian ka-" dan kemudian Kairin menyadari bahwa Akutagwa sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang telah dikatakannya. Kairin manyun, akan tetapi Akutagawa tetap tidak memberi reaksi apapun.

"Biar aku saja," Dazai mengambil tas hitam dari tangan Kairin kemudian mendekatkan diri ke Akutagawa.

"Akutagawa-kun, kau berjalan membawa tas ini kemudian kau masuk ke dalam gedung itu dengan menundukkan kepala, oke?"

Akutagawa melirik dengan sangat cepat ke arah Dazai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meminta tas berisi bom bohongan tersebut. Dazai memberikan tas tersebut kepada Akutagawa kemudian meringis ke arah Kairin. Kairin dengan poker face-nyak menyindir Akutagawa,

"Yang barusan dinotis dan nurut senpai-nya~~~" dan dengan itu tubuh Kairin terbelah menjadi dua akibat Rashomon Akutagawa.

"KAIRIN-SANNNNN!" Atsushi panik melihat tubuh Kairin yang kaki dengan badannya terpisah. Yosano menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mengambil lem UH* di dalam sakunya.

"Kekuatan Kairin cukup unik Atsushi-kun, ia tidak bisa mati karena suatu luka, luka apapun itu, dan cara untuk mengembalikannya adalah dengan….." kemudian Yosano mengelem tubuh Kairin yang terpisah.

"Dengan di lem!" kemudian tubuh Kairin kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Terima kasih Yosano-san!"

"Oh ya, dan tambahan, khusus untuk Kairin, kekuatannya tidak dapat dinetralkan oleh Dazai karena pada dasarnya kekuatan Kairin bukankah kekuatan, melainkan memang Kairin seperti itu bahkan diluar fic ini (?)" jelas Yosano.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau tidak bisa mati Kairin-san?" Tanya Atsushi kagum.

" Aku hanya tidak bisa mati karena itu luka, jadi kalau aku diminumi sianida aku wasallam," jelas Kairin blak-blakan.

"Bicara soal sianida, ini sidangnya juga belum selesai-selesai," sahut Kunikida.

"Kau baca berita Indonesia Kunikida-kun?" Tanya Kairin.

"Seharusnya kasus tersebut dipecahkan saja oleh Ranpo-san," Tanizaki tiba-tiba ikut ngobrol.

"Males, bukan urusanku," sahut Ranpo kemudian ia menguap.

"SIANIDA? BISAKAH ITU AKU PAKAI UNTUK BUNUH DIRI? ATAU SIAPA YANG MAU AKU AJAK MINUM KOPI SIANIDA?!" Dazai mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Halah sianida, aku tiap hari minum," gunam Akutagawa.

"Pantes batuk-batuk terus," timpal Mori.

"Minum tolak angin!" kata Elise dengan nada ceria.

Dan pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak jelas ini terus berlangsung sampai…..

"Oy, kapan rekamannya dimulai? Kita terlalu banyak ngobrol tau," Chuuya memotong semua obrolan. Kairin pura-pura batuk (sok keren), kemudian mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jadi, lakukan apa yang dikatakan Dazai-chan, oke Akutagawa?"

Akutagawa mengangguk kemudian melakukan adegan yang tadi sudah diarahkan oleh Dazai.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku mengenali orang ini," gunam salah seorang penjaga pusat barang hilang tersebut. Temannya menatapnya bingung, kemudian ia mengamati Akutagawa. Mukanya memucat.

"D-dia Akutagawa si buronan, salah satu anjing Port Mafia…."kata si penjaga. Akutagawa siap-siap berakting menebas mereka menggunakan rashomonnya, begitu pula Elise (dengan Mori yang menjaganya, tentu saja) yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang menumpahkan cat merah yang ceritanya merupakan darah dari korban tebasan rashomon Akutagawa. Tapi…..

"TERNYATA AKU BENAR-BENAR BERHADAPAN LANGSUNG DENGAN AKUTAGAWA RYUUNOSUKE, GYAAHHHH! AKU PENZ VERATMU MAZZZZ!" tiba-tiba ada ibu-ibu nerobos masuk ruangan dan memeluk tubuh ramping Akutagawa. Secara refleks Akutagawa mengarahkan rashomonnya ke ibu-ibu stress tersebut.

"HWAAAAAAA! HENTIKAN DIA DAZAEHHHH!" Kairin panik sampai kejang-kejang di kursinya. Dazai yang berada di belakang Kairin segera menuju tempat dimana Akutagawa berada, bahkan ia sampai menjadikan muka Kairin sebagai pijakan agar larinya lebih cepat.

"NINGGEN SHIKKAKKU!" Dazai menjitak jidat Akutagawa. Untungnya timing-nya sangat pas sehingga rashomon Akutagawa belum sempat mengenai ibu tersebut. Kairin (yang dimukanya ada bekas injakan sepatu) bernafas lega.

"Jadi ulang lagi?"

.

.

.

.

HAWOO MINNYAHHH/digampar

Kairin kehabisan ide bikin fic BSD yang crossover ama AnsaKyou jadi….. ya entah kenapa otak Kairin malah kepikiran bikin fic gaje pendek ini (?) harap maklumi ke plin-plan-an Kairin.

Apakah fic ini layak lanjut? Atau biar segini aja? Atau bagaimana? Atau-*plakk*

Oke, cukup ngocehnya,

Akhir kata,

Mau ngasih fav ama ripiuw? O3o


End file.
